


ONE NIGHT IN DETROIT

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: Damn, he hated that song.  It was melancholy as hell and probably the most unsuited song for a party.  Yes, New Years’ Eve was a time of reflection…making resolutions with the best of intentions.  But there was no need to be maudlin about it.





	ONE NIGHT IN DETROIT

**Author's Note:**

> I don't celebrate New Years' Eve. I have my reasons for seeing it as a sad holiday. Which is why this story has sort of a sad air about it.

“Is Rollins Irish or Scots? Welsh, maybe?”

Startled, Finn Balor looked over his shoulder at Drew McIntire. “Not that I know of, but the subject never came up.” He paused, then mentally shrugged in acknowledgement of his curiosity. “Why d’ya ask?”

McIntire meaningfully nodded, and Finn turned to his left to see Seth Rollins quietly leaving the room. He frowned at the expression on his friend’s face then turned to look up at McIntire and asked, “Why?”

McIntire shrugged, a smirk seeming to dance across his face. “I’m Scots, and you’re Irish. We’ve both got Celtic blood in our veins. We both know **that** expression.” He lowered his head slightly. “I’m no friend of his, but you are. So now you know. And my conscience is clear.” 

Finn stiffened as McIntire mockingly raised his glass to the Irishman in silent salute and walked away.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_‘Happy New Year, Roman. Got a lot of press and traveling tomorrow and didn’t want to miss the chance to tell you. Love to the family. Be safe. Get well. I love and miss you.’_

Seth sighed as he sent his New Years greetings to Roman Reigns. He wasn’t sure Roman was even awake; but if not, he’d see the message later and respond. He leaned against the wall at the hotel, hearing the celebration from down the hall.

The WWE had catered a New Years’ Party for the RAW personnel even though it was only December 30th. They didn’t have a house show tomorrow so they’d rented out the banquet room at the hotel for the party. Seth briefly wondered what the Smackdown party would be like the following night.

_‘Should auld acquaintance be forgot_  
_And never brought to mind?_  
_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_  
_And auld lang syne.’_

_____ _

Damn, he hated that song. It was melancholy as hell and probably the most unsuited song for a party. Yes, New Years’ Eve was a time of reflection…making resolutions with the best of intentions. But there was no need to be maudlin about it.

_‘…we’ll take a cup o’kindness yet  
For auld lang syne.’_

“Yeah, Ambrose forgot about ‘auld acquaintances,” Seth bitterly muttered. “And there’s no cup of kindness.”

“Seth?”

Startled, Seth looked up to see Finn’s concerned gaze. He rubbed his hands over his face. “Go back to the party,” he mumbled. “I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

Finn started to speak then shrugged. He gently took Seth’s arm and led him down the hall and across the lobby. Opposite the bank of elevators was a small solarium. The lighting had been dimmed, and they could no longer hear the sounds of the celebration.

Seth found himself sitting on a comfortable couch with Finn lounging in a chair next to him. “What are you doing, Balor?”

“Oh, so I’m Balor now?” Finn widely smiled, showing his teeth.

Seth reluctantly chuckled.

“What I’m doin’ is spendin’ time with a friend,” Finn explained, settling more comfortably into his chair. “Some nice quiet time.”

“I’m not very good company,” Seth pointed out.

Finn shrugged. “I’m Black Irish, Seth. We understand…moods. Especially dark moods.”

_‘…But we’ve wandered manys the weary foot  
Since long, long ago.’_

“I miss them. Roman. D..Dean,” Seth finally admitted. “I…miss what we had.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Finn asked. “Even with all that’s going on with Ambrose, it’s natural to miss what was.”

Seth sighed. “Some would say I’m a fool for thinking that way.”

“And do those people matter?”

Seth glanced at Finn, then shrugged.

“Does Triple H really matter?”

“Yes. No. Maybe.” Seth leaned his head back and sighed. “I don’t want to be that person he wants me to be. But…maybe I have to be.”

Finn chuckled. “When did the Shield ever be what someone wanted them to be?”

“There is no Shield anymore.”

Finn lightly kicked Seth’s foot. “There may not be three men standing in the ring bumping fists with each other. There may not be three men coming down through the crowd to the ring. There may not be three men standing back to back against half the locker room.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “But the Shield fought for something…fought for each other.”

Seth stared at his friend in silence.

“Roman’s fighting his own fight, but don’t tell me you’re not in touch all the time with him,” Finn said. “You’re fighting alongside him. So, don’t sit there and tell me there’s no Shield anymore.”

“And Ambrose?”

Finn frowned. “Did ya see his match tonight? Against Apollo?”

“Sorta,” Seth shrugged. “I knew Ambrose was going to do just what he did against Breeze last week. Underestimate him. Look past him.”

“Yeah, he did,” Finn agreed. “But the entire match…somethin’ was off. He had practically no offense. He was totally off his game. Apollo almost became the InterContinental Champion.”

“That’s…not like Ambrose. But then a lot lately hasn’t been like him.” Seth frowned. _‘Not like Moxley, either.’_

“And his promo?” Finn shook his head in disapproval. “No fire in it. None at all. Flat and rehearsed.” He watched Seth as the other man silently thought about Finn’s words. “Somethin’ else was on Ambrose’s mind. It wasn’t on his business.”

Finn leaned back in his chair. “As for what Triple H said…well, let’s be honest. His idea of a classic match involves a sledgehammer.”

Seth snorted. “He’s a good wrestler.”

“He’s not in **our** league, Seth. And I’m just not bein’ boastful. That’s a fact.” Finn shrugged. “He’s bigger and stronger. But what of it? Ya proved that when ya slayed the King. And he knows that.”

“I may not have a choice,” Seth warned. “I may have to be that Authority guy.”

Finn shrugged. “We all have to do what’s necessary in the ring.” He slowly smiled, a dark knowing smile. “The Demon King does what he feels is necessary.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Triple H looked around the room, satisfied with how the party was going. Some people had already left, but most were still enjoying themselves. He didn’t see Seth and wondered when the younger man had left. Then he saw someone he wanted to speak with and began walking through the crowd. He saw Sasha Banks and Bayley leaving, Sasha carrying a plate of brownies and Bayley carrying some bottles of water.

“Renee!” Triple H spoke up as he reached the couple who were making their way towards the door. “Happy New Year! I just wanted to say everyone’s pleased with how things are working out on commentary.”

“Thank you,” Renee Young genially smiled. “I’m really enjoying it.”

“Ambrose. Good to have you back,” Triple H grinned.

“Good to be back,” Dean Ambrose nodded in return.

“We’re going to see a lot of changes this year,” Triple H confided. “Exciting ones. Good to have you both on board. Enjoy your days off.”

“Thanks,” Renee smiled. She lightly tugged on Dean’s arm as she turned to leave.

Triple H caught Dean’s eyes for a few seconds. The two men stared at each other silently, then Triple H smiled and walked away.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_‘And there’s a hand, my trusty friend_  
_And gies a hand o’thine_  
_And we’ll take a deep draught of good-will  
_ _For long, long ago.’_

“Here you are!”

Finn and Seth looked up as Bayley practically bounced into the solarium, followed by a grinning Sasha Banks. “We have goodies!”

The two men glanced at the plate of brownies in Sasha’s hands then exchanged a disapproving look with each other.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sasha warned. “It’s past midnight so it’s officially New Years’ Eve. Celebrate and eat the damn brownies.”

Chuckling under his breath, Seth took one of the brownies as Finn did the same.

“Thanks, Sasha. I’m sure they’re delicious,” Finn grinned.

“They are,” Bayley assured them with a humorous sigh. She settled into a chair next to Finn and handed him a bottle of water. “I’m going to have to spend extra time in the gym tomorrow but…” she grinned. “They **are** delicious.”

Seth relaxed as Sasha curled up on the couch next to him and pointedly stared at him. He obediently took a small bite of the brownie.

“Jeez, Rollins, don’t look like you’re being tortured,” Sasha good-naturedly grumbled. “Enjoy the carbs and calories a little.”

Finn choked as he tried to swallow a piece of brownie and laugh at the same time.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Wonder what that was all about?” Renee asked as they walked across the hotel lobby.

“Who knows?” Dean wearily asked. He kissed the top of her head and looped an arm around her shoulders. _‘Maybe I can get a good night’s sleep tonight.’_

As they reached the elevator bank, one of the doors opened and a couple exited the elevator. As Dean and Renee stepped into the elevator, he faintly heard the sound of soft laughter behind him.

Turning around in the elevator as Renee pressed the button for their floor, he stared into the solarium across the hall where Seth sat surrounded by friends. They were laughing as Bayley smacked Finn on the back. As the door closed, he saw the relaxed happy look on Seth’s face.

_‘Should auld acquaintance be forgot_  
_And never brought to mind?_  
_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
_ _And auld lang syne.’_


End file.
